


Untitled

by Opera_D



Category: World War 2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, Nazis, World War II, anxious, imagine, oh god i am nervous because i don't even know what to add.
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opera_D/pseuds/Opera_D
Summary: ·Will destroying a pen be as enjoyable as destroying Pacelli?
Relationships: Adolf Hitler/Eugenio Maria Giuseppe Giovanni Pacelli | Pope Pius XII
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> 我不擅长英语这一点真是令人头疼，叹息了。  
> 下次我还是拿中文写summary，其实就是满篇的意识流，元首脑他摁着帕切利不知道做些什么。其实我写完也不知道他做了些什么，但是这很好，正因为有未知和死角，我才能继续写。  
> 是中国人，我还是好好学英语吧，毕竟我的中式英文写的确实烂。

希特勒拾起钢笔敲着桌面。黑色的尖端砸在桌面上然后被拾起，阴影一闪而过，然后再次消失。咚咚咚，其实没什么意义，但是他确实想做。几天前下的命令被忽视的感觉令他感到不快，实际上他要是能控制每一个事态准确发生的方向，那么这个枯坐着想无视现实的阿道夫•希特勒先生连满篇跑火车的《我的奋斗》都不用写出来，真那样的话，他早就是德意志罗马的至高无上之主，哪还需要考虑绑架一个人的小事。

事实上正是如此，他连续地——荒谬的，不像是一个正常人该做的一样，连续下了三次指令。绑架庇护十二世，绑架庇护十二世，绑架庇护十二世，他希望自己为了不被觉察出马脚而刻意模糊意思的指令没有被误解，希姆莱也这样做，然而希姆莱能掌控的人完全听得懂他要什么——但是却听不懂“他”的。

他想要的当然是把这个总是掺一脚坏他好事的教宗叫过来摁在桌上。操纵，是的，可惜的是，他不能操纵事态，希特勒自认为已经写的很清楚了。也许那些蠢材只是把如此坚定的指令当做他们看不懂的卢恩文字表一样无视过去，够了，他不想要，实际上也不是为了复仇，他就希望那家伙说什么也好，坐在这个地方随便聊点什么。没有犹太人，没有别的什么因素，天主教毫无营养的长篇大论？——听那个还不如去领受新教的魅力。

不用他们领受，本来扼住命运咽喉的就该是他。

希特勒下定了决心，将手伸向电话拨动了轮盘。帕切利的前任简直是如同厌恶共产主义一样厌恶电话，这反而激起了他把每一个数字都刻印进DNA的决心。1——随后是几，一位一位地叩击。然而在扭到倒数第二位数字的时候，电话响了起来，来电人，该说巧合么，正是那个自己刚刚输入的号码背后链接的。

欧金尼奥•帕切利，他可真是鲜少致电给其他人。教宗的权势本来就是如此，至高无上的，宗教狂热，希特勒很需要这个，当做一把称手的武器。可惜这武器也意图控制自己，周旋，回转，再次谈判。你以为我不知道你做了什么，欧金尼奥？希特勒带着怒气地握紧电话把，带着点私人情绪将它提了起来。

“早上好，这里欧金尼奥•帕切利。——信号不算差？”

“算不上好。…….那个回声是怎么回事？现在过来，我不想考虑什么两国外交之类的问题。我没有想着绑架你，还是什么的，总之我以德意志的名义起誓你需要过来，现在，立刻，马上。”

抛下这一段话，希特勒的烦躁感被扩大到了极致。于是他拾起了钢笔用尽全力摔向桌子，笔盖因为这可怖的力量而被弹开，与笔身一样旋转几圈后摔落下了不同的方向，狠狠地磕在地上。他想要掌控他可以掌控的，掌控不了的就绑架，就破坏，这才是他想要的，根本意义上，这才是他想要的。用麻绳紧紧束缚住的十字架才是令人安心地，悬挂起来，奇异的美感。教宗的白色蕾丝袍想必适合这种诡异的行为，这种奇异的发泄与彻底地精神毁灭。

他确实很想——进入那具故作镇静的身躯。透过似是透明的虹膜，深棕色的眼瞳后紧紧抓住另一人的肩膀，然后将这个人的灵魂彻底撕烂揉碎，就像捏一块特制的植物土，带着精神上极度的爽快的大欢喜看着对方支离破碎下去，然后彻底地毁灭这个人，撕裂记忆和身躯，尽一切他所能地使这个完整的有信念的人堕入迷茫和毁灭之中。如果做得到的话，他乐意拿一些确实的东西去换，比如拿几千里拉？似乎他吝啬了一小会。能看这圣徒紧紧抓着自己的手臂，紧咬下嘴唇同时显出那样痛苦的表情——或者满足，极致的满足，英语里称呼它为Satisfied，一度希特勒甚至遗忘了在德语里该怎么拼写这种感受，都缺点东西，不是吗？能换来这一切的融化和毁灭，痛苦和最终到来的“Satisfied”，无论什么都值当。

于是希特勒轻轻低头，将自己埋在了一大堆乳白色的文件里。黑暗与寂静掩埋了他，一度他以为自己被摁进了棺材，倾听着不知哪里起源的流水声，这一切都使这烦躁不安，血管里流淌着猜疑和不平稳，永远充斥愤怒的他平静了下来。淡蓝色透明的水流拂过草坪，像是在触碰液态却又不黏手，理想的状态。有时他会想自己双眼的蓝色会像深海一样无穷无尽地延伸开来，然后包裹着自己沉入深海。顺畅的呼吸，温柔平和，圣徒也会予人如此的感受？

就像是被一道棕色的视线贯穿。希特勒轻轻叹了口气抽身离开这一瞬的幻觉，要上天堂他可以走楼梯，不至于在这里自我满足。嘶吼，或者是疯狂，这都是他，摆脱不开的自我，证实的自我，为之振奋而战吼的自我，但是他总不至于去自我毁灭……为了欧金尼奥•帕切利，为了该死的早就该浸油锅下十八层地狱的庇护十二世。

然而来人不知何时早就完全没有遵照一向的礼仪叩响了门。或者说他认为帕切利已经站在门口了，那熟悉而刺眼的白袍就像是逼着活在黑夜里的人追逐白昼。难道他没有？……没有在那里，电话也没有顺利的接通，因为顿在了倒数第二个键。他什么时候这么擅长毫无意义地幻想了？湮灭在自己的国度中，因为他可以操纵很多事情，所有的事情——都得按他的心思来。就是欧金尼奥•帕切利，也不例外。他会将这个纯净的可敬者，向着神明而祈祷的白衣圣徒摁在桌子上，无论对方怎么挣扎也好，他会将这具完全敬献给那位大人的身躯揉进他自己的，那些日复一日逐渐膨胀开的野心里，那具行将就木的灵魂。两个对立抗衡却持着尖刀拥抱彼此的人会融化开来，随后跌落在那透明的清泉里，湿润而不黏糊的水珠会附着在他们的衣服表面，希特勒不棕也算不上金色的头发也会一簇簇地黏在额头上，一切就会这么平淡的结束，没有任何分歧。

…….希特勒拾起笔帽和钢笔。也许它再也不会源源不断地涌出黑色或蓝色的墨水，但是这很好。因为再也不用考虑将这曾受怜爱的东西死命的摔落在桌面上，将要承受怎样的后果。他不打算承受后果，正如他的幻想永远只是幻想。——毕竟他不能操纵任何东西的因果，引导这些去向他剖裂血管去宣誓热情的东西走向他爱的方向。

带着一声自嘲的笑声。——尽管他曾以为他可以。


End file.
